


Stars.

by Mikewaters



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991), My Own Private Idaho (1991) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikewaters/pseuds/Mikewaters
Summary: Mike has been left behind by Scott and hasn't been coping wellHe's squandered his existence on drugs and alcohol and believes there isn't much left for him in lifethe days and nights have become one and time has no substance
Relationships: Carmela/Scott Favor, Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Kudos: 8





	Stars.

Mike lay flat, chest pressed against the cool tiles of what once served as a kitchen but was now a hot spot for shooting up,snorting or smoking whatever the group of misfits who squatted in the house had gotten their hands on that day. He could feel himself drifting in and out of dreams and consciousness. The squeak of his boots rang in his ears as he scrambled to stand up.He wouldn't do this here,it couldn't happen while thy all stood around and watched, analyzing his every move, with their big black eyes like flying saucers.

He hauled himself up the remains of what was once a staircase, racing past the other junkies and whores who came and went. He flung his body through the nearest doorway and sank like a stone, his back slapping against the wiry bed frame. He couldn't feel anything anyway, nothing could ever hurt more than the ache he felt in his heart at that moment. He felt his face become wet with tears as the feeling of acceptance washed over him. Acceptance for what had happened, and that nothing would ever be the way it once had been. He tried to fight the drowsy feeling that hit him just then. 

**Focus.** He stretched his neck upwards to focus on the cracks covering the ceiling,attempting to count them out loud, but he already knew it was pointless as his body slumped and he slipped into unconsciousness.

First he saw the sky as the clouds floated across the huge expanse of blue like little puffs of smoke. The ground was brick red sand and surrounding him on every side were huge piles of red rock. In the not too far off distance Mike caught sight of a chair,a small little wooden thing. It could have belonged to anybody.Mike began to limp towards it as his bought fought with his mind to stay awake. He struggled onward,throwing himself into the chair as he fought desperately to catch his breath.As he sat huffing and puffing, he could feel a grating on his lungs as he heaved in lungfuls of dusty air. He began to cough and continued coughing until the coughs became violent, rattling his entire frame and causing blood to dribble down his chin and onto his clothes. He could hear somebody calling out to him, _Mom?_

Is this where she'd been hiding out all these years. _Mom!_

He began to shout, voice hoarse and scratchy, barely audible.As he shouted he felt his surroundings shrinking. The sand drifted away in the wind and the sky began to shrink,the horizon jumping toward him where he sat.


End file.
